disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure
Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure - gra przygodowa wydana w roku 1989 na platformy: Amiga, Atari i PC (DOS). Jest to druga gra bazująca na filmie Ostatnia krucjata. Opis Gry Jest to typowa gra typu "Point'n Click". Głównymi przeszkodami z jakimi przyjdzie ci się zmagać są rozmaite zagadki logiczne, a także takie, w których liczy się spostrzegawczość. Ciekawą opcją jest podróżowanie, które dostępne jest w początkowych lokacjach, dzięki której możesz wrócić po przedmiot, którego nie wziąłeś (są to przedmioty dodatkowe, które ułatwią ci przechodzenie gry. Obiekty niezbędne, których nie weźmiesz, uniemożliwią ci przejście misji) Występują także elementy zręcznościowe takie jak lot samolotem, podczas którego musisz odpowiednio manewrować maszyną oraz strzelać do wrogów. Gra została uznana za dobrą, ze względu na długość gry, ładną grafikę, a także ciekawie skonstruowane zagadki i doczekała się sequela: Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis. Opis Poziomów Gra ściśle bazuje na podstawie filmu, a więc podczas przechodzenia misji, znajdziesz się w znanych ci lokacjach, porozmawiasz z takimi osobami jak dr. Elsa Schneider, prof. Marcus Brody czy Henry Jones Sr., a także będziesz musiał rozwiązać trudne zagadki. Poziomy w grze: * Nowy York: ** Barnett College *** Krótki poziom, w którym zapoznasz się przede wszystkim ze sterowaniem, twoim głównym celem jest odszukanie pamiętnika Graala. ** Henry's House *** Dom ojca Indiego, w którym będziesz mógł znaleźć dodatkowe przedmioty. prawo|300px|mały|Screen z gry * Wenecja ** Twoim głównym celem jest dostanie się do katakumb pod Biblioteką miejską. Możesz także znaleźć trzy książki, które ułatwią ci przechodzenie kolejnych misji. * Katakumby ** Katakumby stworzone przez programistów w grze, są znacznie bardziej zawiłe i dłuższe, niż te które znasz z filmu. Twoim głównym celem jest znalezienie kompletnej tablicy. * Zamek Brunwald ** Znów będziesz musiał przechodzić przez zawiłe i długie korytarze zamku. Twoim głównym celem jest uratowanie Ojca. W końcowym etapie Vogel zabierze ci pamiętnik. * Berlin ** Musisz odzyskać pamiętnik Graala. * Lotnisko ** Krótki poziom, w którym musisz zdobyć bilety na lot Sterowcem. * Sterowiec i lot samolotem ** Misję zaczynasz na pokładzie samolotu, a następnie musisz dotrzeć do Dwupłatowca. Potem czeka cię niełatwy lot samolotem i walka z wrogimi Messerschmittami. * Świątynia Graala ** Przed dojechaniem do świątyni musiałeś ominąć liczne niemieckie blokady drogowe. Teraz czekają cię trzy próby, a gdy przejdziesz wszystkie, będziesz musiał wybrać właściwy kielich. Uruchamianie na Windows XP * Aby uruchomić grę Indiana Jones and the Graphic Adventurę na systemie Microsoft Windows XP (na, którym nie ma programu DOS) należy zakupić program DOSBox. * Stwórz folder na dysku C i nazwij go np. "INDY" * Następnie skopiuj zawartość gry do tego folderu i uruchom program DOSBox. * Wpisz następujące komendy: ** mount c c:/indy (Enter) ** c: (Enter) * Teraz wpisz nazwę okna uruchamiającego grę np. Indy256 ** indy256 (Enter) * Jeśli zawartość gry znajduje się w jeszcze jednym folderze o nazwie np. "IJatLC" wpisz: ** cd ijatlc (Enter) * Jeśli jednak nazwa folderu przekracza 6 liter np. "Indiana" wipisz: ** cd indian~1 * Teraz wpisz Indy256 * Po wpisaniu wszystkich komend uruchamia się gra. Zobacz też * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (NES) Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure, Indiana Jones and the Kategoria:Gry